Inazuma Crack
by SnuggleMeDaily
Summary: The Cows Team  Chaos  Go on an epic adventure through everthing inazuma related. Crack Fic.
1. Chapter 1

_Inazuma Crack Story_

_[A/N: Welll this is one really strange story that me and people from my art class decided to write and contribute to... our first Inazuma Crack plot...enjoy our randomness :D]_  
><em>[Vocabulary: Cows= Team chaos (pronounced cows in the anime), The arse= The earth (pronounced the arse in the anime), za wall and za tower and za bath (the birth is pronounced as za bath in the anime :D)]<em>

There once were cows, that went meow and they played soccer and liked to use foton flash, which forced them to remove their clothes. Too bad cows didn't WEAR clothes! They couldn't swallow marshmellows either, which caused them great dismay, so they slept on them instead. It was rather comfortable, until they melted into whipped butter? Then the cows would travel to find more marshmellows to sleep on... Their first stop: The Supermarket! But they had no money...so they got a job...as a sakka prostitute for FIFTH SECTOR! Sakka Yarou Ze anyone?

The cows soon met a chinless boy and once again their lives were altered. The boy had a swollen yellow hand he called "God Hand." He also had a ridiculously cheap hair-cut that made him look like the pokemon Staraptor. This was how the cows learnt their newly developed hissatsu FRIENDSHIP! Knowning that this greatly increased their lack of fortune, they set off to find more friends to learn hissatsu! The Tulips were the first friends they came across on their journey. But the Tulips nearly killed them with their unrelenting fire hissatsu, so they left. Tulip # 1 became an evil religious figure known as "Holy Emperor" and Tulip # 2 became Korean. In total dismay, the cows went to ze arse (Lol!) to find more friends.

Great success! It worked! But ze arse (Lol!) began collapsing, so everyone had to speed put of ze arse and into za bath! The bath was very warm and had a lot of Whee! shampoo in it that made Kazemaru's hair go Whee! His hair went Whee! so much that he later ditched the cows for the dark emperors, who later banned the use of Whee! shampoo. Kazemaru left in great dismay. There was so much dismay going about that the boy with the Staraptor hairdo got depressed and sat on the school roof, sulking in the rain.

Until a creepy old guy known as "Father" from the Genesis Foundation found him and gave him sakka candy; the only way to combat sakka depression! It worked like a charm and the two became good...uh...friends? "Father" then taught the cows Foton Flash: Extreme Flash! but of course, they were all topless after that...so they went to Junes to buy new clothes! Here, they ran into a retarded person called Gazelle who was also from the Genesis foundation. Poor Gazelle was so gender confused about him/herself, she/he/it joined Tulip # 2 as a Korean, with God's love angel Aphrodi who -suprisingly- didn't have an aphro!

But Aphrodi soon traded his fabulous blonde hair for Chae san chou's aphro, which improved his already girlish looks greatly! Suddenly a beautiful flash of light lit up the sky! The ballerina cows are here! But they were quickly defeated by the Friendship hissatsu, which got the cows past Za Wall and Za Perfect Tower. And just when you think the cows were going to leave them wallowing in dismay, Hibiki comes! Who was the goalkeeper of the original cow's team-Raimon. They were filled with such happiness that it rivaled Hiroto's strange obsession for red hair gel.

Hiroto got very mad at his secret being revealed and tried to do a forbidden hissatsu; Penguin Foton Flash! which lead to penguins being one of the most endangered species in the world. Poor Kidou had been forced to give up his penguins since Fifth Sector caught him painting his penguins with a magical paint-brush. Of course being the boy he is, Tenma? arrived in a time travelling sakka ball to save the penguins! But was soon stopped by Evil Chicken Lord, Count Tsurugi, who used Death Sword to destroy the penguin rainbow!

However he then realised that Tenma's hair looked more ridiculous than his own, so he decided not to destroy the last penguin; Shindou, the crybaby. Of course if Count Tsurugi did kill the crybaby, Kirino would fart mist onto him. Big time. And so luckily, Tenma just Soyokaze-stepped kissed him, banishing the evil chicken to live with his somewhat attractive brother, who was not a chicken :(

It was then, at that moment, when the cows realised that they'd forgotten all about the marshmellows and found something else; a really retarded sakka team that occasionally fought their battles with rainbow penguins.

The End (OR IS IT?)

_[A/N: I feel for Pinda-bear (friend from art class) who had tried so hard into making this story non-anime related... and lost to three sakka obsessed maniacs. *sighs in regret but continues to watch Inazuma Eleven.]_  
><em>[Anime references: 1. JUNES: From Persona 4, 2. Rainbow-Paintbrush: lol, i actually got this off neopets...yeah :D]<em>


	2. Chapter 2

The Second [And very brief] Inazuma/ The Last Air-bender Crack Story

[A/N: We have no life during our Art Classes... heres another story that Pindar-bear tried many times to make it not anime related...and failed again.]

There was once a spaceship. It had the power to travel through time, but at a cost. The ship ran on red gummy snakes and these types of snakes were the rarest in the universe! So putting it bluntly, the spaceship could rarely time travel; only in times of great dismay...or need. So, let us tell you the story of the best trip this ship took our friends on the ride of their lives- WITHOUT TIME TRAVEL! Yes, you heard us. In fact, this story isn't about the ship at all. Its about the bears and the penguins that lived outside the ship.

And what colourful penguins they were. Red penguins for example played with fire on the planet Froooo, Blue penguins could become domestic pets, Green penguins were a very tasty snack (O.O) and Purple penguins ate your toes. The bears where all rainbow...yes...all over. And the reason as to why the animals wer the colours of the rainbow, is because of a strange man called Banana Man. (And here comes all the inazuma references *keyboards face*) He was the supreme ruler of them all and was very mean.

His name was Akio Fudo, The Banana Man, who had an atrocious fashion sense and was also known as the king of Foton Flash (*sighs* we can't get enough of this hissatsu!) which temperarily blinded his enemies with his magical sparkles of pure doom. But this story isn't about him; it's about the penguins! There were 3 blue penguins called #1, #2 and #3. They were the most powerful penguins on the entire eco-system. And they were determined to buy pie. But to their dismay, pies didn't exist on the time travelling spaceship. (And you wonder why...)

So the penguins died, with the dream of pie in their bellies. Ha!

100 years later, we found the new avatar, an air-bender named Aang. But to his dismay he had lost all his fabulous avatar hair during the 100 year leap and was now bald and had strange blue tatoos. But then Korra came and was like "Hell No!" She and Aang then had an awesome avatar fight! During the intense element controlling and the glowing eyes, Aang used energy-bending to destroy the second and non-bald avatar. And soon after, he tear-bended because he just realised he had destroyed the circle of avatars; meaning no more avatar day.

[A/N: We really lost the plot in this story... i don't know what went wrong... oh well... :D]


End file.
